Gilnean Pride & The Power of The Horde
by perfectzero89
Summary: A tail of a newly changed worgen searching for answers
1. Chapter 1

World of warcraft

Chapter 1: Gilneas Under attack

"_The sky was dark, much darker then it has been for the last couple of days. The scourge continues to push onward with every passing day, the sounds of the people outside was calm, even if it were for a moment. Screams echoed through the air as I rushed to my window, fear rushed over me as i had seen a beast that stood upright as a man but had the look of a wolf break into the house across from mine through the secound floor window_. _Prince Liam Greymane was gathering the guards on horse back as the frieghtend people of Gilneas ran scared. _"

Elaxus quickly rushed and grabed his sword that had been resting on the chiar in his living room, he quickly slung it on his back fastening it tight as he kicked open the door. Making his way through the crowd many citezens bumped into him as they ran scared.

STAND YOUR GROUND MEN! "Prince Liam yelled out as shots fired from his musket as he took point from horse back." TAKE HEART MEN. WE MUST PROTECT OUR CITY! "he yelled as fired off more shots off. He looked over seeing Elaxus standing there as he quickly dismounted from his horse running over towards him. Once he was right in front of him he placed a hand on Elaxus's shoulder." What are you doing! you must take shelter.

"Elaxus shook his head as he drew his sword." I'm a Gilnean, and i will stand and fight to protect our city sir. "Elaxus said as he stood there waiting for his reply."

"There was a quick sigh that came from the prince as he released Elaxus's shoulder." Very well then, help us with the evacuation make sure our people are safe and slay any of these beasts that stand in your way. "Prince Liam said as he mounted on his horse again and took off deep into the city."

"Once Prince Liam was out of sight Elaxus griped the hilt of his sword tightly as he screamed out taking to the streets. He made it to his first house, knocking a few times the sound of a womens screams echoed from behind the door. Elaxus Kicked in the door to see a women cornered in the corner of the room as one of those beast slowly made his way closer. It bared its sharp teeth and claws getting ready to pounce." TAKE ON YOU FOUL CREATURE! "Elaxus shouted getting its attention. It turned to face him locking its sights now on him allowing the women to escape out of a near by window. It darted towards him swinging its massive arm towards Elaxus. He quickly dodged to the left but not with out tripping over an over turned chair, with out knowing the beast lunged foward clamping its powerful jaws around his forearm. Elaxus kicked and punched at its sides but they were as tuff as a Turans backside. He searched around on the floor for his sword as he then grabed hold of it plunging it deep into its chest. Blood sprayed out onto him as its graps on his arm finally released.''

"Elaxus stagered to his feet grabing a piece of old linen off of the floor tightly wraping it around his forearm to try and stop the bleeding. Making his way out of the house he fought hard to clear the streets of what ever these things were. and with each house he came to found neither of them were any easyer then the first. He finally made it back to Prince Liam a battered mess."

Has the civilians all been evacuated? "Prince Liam asked as he place his musket back into its hulster as he jumped down off of his horse."

Yes Sir! the people have all been evacuated. "Elaxus said a bit lightheaded from the bite from earlyer but still stood his ground."

Very good now go see Gwen Armstead in the Military District and see what aid you can give out there and i will join you out there once things here are clear. "Prince Liam said drawing his side weapon and chargeing foward striking down those things with ease."

"Elaxus quicly ran through the crowded streets making his way down to the Military District in search of Gwen Armstead. After what seemed to be ages he finally made it he was greeted by a women who stood about five foot six and was dressed in what looked like a victorian style dress"

You must be Gwen Armstead I presume. "Elaxus said as he held his forearm tightly"

Aye you would be right. "She replyed as she noticed him gripping his arm" Are you alright you might want to get that looked at.

"Elaxus quickly stoped her befor she could finnish" I'll be fine, Prince Liam sent me to find you is there and thing i can do to help aid in the fight out here.

Well i dont have any thing for you at the moment I would go see Genn Greymane in the square of the MIlitary District. "Gwen said as she turned and pointed down the darkened streets behind her."

''Elaxus Gave her a quick nod as he then ran past her down the dark hollowed streets. After a few minutes of running he soon came to a group of guards and also included the company of King Genn Greymane and Lord Godfrey on horse back. He took a knee befor the king as Genn Greymane looked over at him."

What are you doing!, please stand. "Genn Said as motioned for him to stand."

I am here to help aid in protecting the city my King. "Elaxus said riseing to his feet."

Good we need all the help we can get, I need you to go find and aid Darius Crowley. I know he has been called many thing but i remember at one time before the war being able to call him friend. Now, go "Genn said as he took off down the streets followed by a small number of guards as he was the approached by Lord Godfrey."

So I hear you are to go and aid Darius Crowley i see no point in saveing a traitor but it is not my desion. No matter i would like for you to take out as many of those things around the prison where you will find Darius on its roof. Good luck. "Godfrey said said with a short chuckle then shortly took off after Genn Greymane."

"Even thogh he wasnt sure about Lord Godfrey he still did what he was asked of for his city. He ran in sword in hand taking out any and all of those beasts that he came across, making his way inside the square and into the first avaliable door and would be greeted by a very burly guy by the name of Broderik dressed in full armor along with the tabard bearing the insignea of Gilneas"

If you are here to aid us thenstand and fight otherwise stand aside "he said rather harshly as Elaxus stood tall taking in a deep breath before speacking."

I am here to help but i am also looking for a Darius Crowley. "He said as he awaited an answer from him."

Darius why would you help that traitor...wait...I know i bet it was by Genn request wasnt it, fine, you will find him upstairs on the roof just stay out of my way. "he said as he pushed his way past him."

" Elaxus quickly ignoreing his rudeness he made his way up the spiraling staircase stopping every few step due to a heavy throbbing coming from his wonds." Damn, it feels like its getting worse i just hope i can make it till this is all over.

"Once he made it to the roof he was to find Darius and Tabius Mistmantle surrounded by dozens of those things to were the roof was covered with them. Elaxus ran up jumping in the center of it with Darius and Tabius slaying beast after beast back to back."

I'm glad to finally see another friendly face. "Darius said as they finally finnished off the last of them"

I was sent to help you by Genn Greymane. "elaxus said as he rubbed his bandaged forearm."

Genn!, its a surprize that he sent you to my rescue. "he said with a light chuckle as his attention was then turned to Elaxus tending to his injured arm" Looks like you got hit prity hard may i ask how that happened?

Well...I was...kinda bit by one of those things but i'll be fine. "Elaxus said as he turned to head back down the stairs." Genn would ask for your assistance if you would give it.

As long as i'm alive I serve beside our King Geen Greymane, you have my blade my friend. "Darius said as headed down the stairs with Elaxus and Tabius to meet up with Genn greymane in the square."

"Elaxus droped to one knee as he became lightheaded falling behind from the group before dropping on the cold cobblestone streets of Gilneas."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Wolf Within

"_It seemed for what has been days, but had only been a few hours that I have been out. The pounding in my head seemed to get worse with each passing minute. My body felt like weighed a tone. What happened, did i get knocked out. No...The last thing I remember was becoming so lightheaded I couldn't stay upright, and falling flat onto the cobblestone streets just outside of the prison. Did...did Darian make it out...what had become of Gilneas."_

Elaxus's was pulled from his thought's as the sound of foot steps drew closer as a horrid smell filled the air. The smell of rotting flesh was heavy as if what ever it was had been decaying for day's. He slowly fought to open one of his eye's and noticed that he was on some sort of ship and to his surprise what is was that stood before him was an undead male fully dressed in plate armor. the scent of blood filled Elaxus's nose as he had noticed the undead male's armor was covered in it. Fear fell heavy over him as he could only imagine how many people contributed. His lower jaw looked like it had been ripped off from all the tearing of the skin around his cheek line. Huge bolts lined the edges showing he had latched his jaw back on to his face. He spoke out in a deep gravely tone with an undertone of heavy gasping.

look here, the mutt has woken up. Why dont you show me that form again...I would love to take down one that had torn my comrades to bits. "He said picking up a small dagger gripping it tightly"

Wha...what are you talking about, I don't have any forms that I know of. "Elaxus said as he tugged at his bindings. He found that both his arms and legs were chained to the floor of the ship he was currently on board." Where am I, What is it that you have in store for me. "He replied keeping a close eye on the dagger that the eager undead male was twirling in his hand. He looked at me with a ghoulish grin before he spoke."

You are a sly one i'll give you that...your fate will be known soon enough. One of the Dark Ladies Dark Rangers is on her way. "He said as he took a seat in the corner of the room as light foot steps drew closer and closer with each passing second. then finally a dark grayish skinned Blood Elf Female with glowing crimson eye's gleamed down upon Elaxus as he sat on his knee's unable to stand. Her bow was thrown aross her back along with her pack of arrows.

So...this is the mutt that everyone on deck is talking about. "She said as she gave Elaxus with a not so impressed look." Do we even know if this guy is in fact a Worgen?

"_Worgen...is that what those things were that attacked my home, And am I...or shall I say became one of those things. The sounds of they're voice's slowly became muffled, it started to become harder for me to breath as the fear of what they might do to me swarmed upon me. Before I knew it the undead male was plunging his dagger deep into my sides. every thing was silent, I couldn't hear a thing...not even my own screams were known to me. My skin grew dark as fur began to grow, my jaw and nose stretched out to form a muzzle. I felt my ears stretch out and grow larger. My body grew ten times larger then normal. Within the few minutes i was unaware of the pain and fear that was swarming over me I had broken free from my bindings and torn to shreds the undead male who continued to prod me with his dagger."_

GUARDS! WE HAVE A BREAC..."Was all the Dark Ranger could get out before Elaxus slashed her throat with his massive claws."

"Elaxus breathed heavy as he slowly rose to his feet, his claws slowly digging into the hard wood floors of the decking of the ship. The sounds of heavy foots steps sounded like thunder from over head as the guards rushed to reach below deck. Without hesitating Elaxus through himself out of one of the open windows into the dark murky water."

"_I had swam and swam till my arms could swim no more, before I knew it the ship had drifted further and further out of arms grew heavy with every stroke, the water soaked fur weighed heavy on my body like I was wearing a full set of plate armor. Finally I saw what looked like a shore line growing closer with every passing second." _

"Elaxus crawled up onto the grassy shore. The grass was so prickly due to being dryed out. He then passed out from exhaustion due to the excesive amount of swimming he endured. He slowly came too from the sounds of swords and axes clashing against one another as shouts rang out through the air. All he could do was lay there and watch as swarms of the undead was coming from the near by town as they were attack a huge group of worgen refugees that looked like they-had escaped from the ships that look like they had crashed off shore."


End file.
